totaldramafithseasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama 5 (What i hope happens) Ep 10
Td 5 ep 9 *merger* Competitiors: Scott dawn Duncan Trent Katie Sadie Owen Izzy Cody Noah Dakota Sierra heather Brick Leshawna Zoey Mike Bridgette B Tyler Lindsay DJ Eva Justin Monica and Beth In the cafeteria sierra is hugging cody. Sierra: EEE Cody!!!!!!! Cody: Cant catch my breath. Room darkening. Across the room Monica and Gwen are fighting Monica: You just wish you looked like me! Gwen: Yea right, because i wanna be mrs freak of the year. Monica: You have been, for the last five years. Gwen: Sure, what ever you say queen of the freaks. In a corner of the cafeteria, Katie and Sadie approach Scott, who looks upset. Katie: Whats wrong Scott. - Static - Confessional Scott: Katie and Sadie seem to want to get me and Dawn back together, perhaps and i let them work, AND manipulate them at the same time. - Static - Confessional Katie and Sadie: Katie: MUAHAHA!!! Got scotts confessional tapes! Sadie: Maybe we can turn his plan back on him! Katie: What should we do? Sadie: Easy make him find US the immunity idol. Katie: What makes you think he knows where it is? Sadie: I know where it is, i just want him to get it! Katie: Your so devious! Sadie: Your so Dev - well not really Katie: Point taken - Static - Confessional Monica: Chris doesnt remember i was the one who hid the idols? All three of them. Ill just keep one, let the others get the other two, but only someone really smart or really stupid or really crazy or REALLY blackmailed could get to them. Wait.. isnt that like half of them. No... - counts on fingers - three fourths maybe? Oh well, i made a few fakes, in easier to reach places, cant wait to see - Static - Confessional Dawn: I have the idol!!!! YES!!! It was in owens bathroom. How did he not find it? - Static - Confessional Owen: I lost my fancy tiolet paper holder! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - Static - Scott: What? Katie: We found a way for you to win dawn! Scott: Get to it already! Sadie: We found a immunity idol, if you give it to dawn she would like you alot! Katie: Even better, we can get dawn cut and you can use your idol on her! Scott: Everyone likes dawn, or at least hates someone else more then her. Katie: We can frame her taking peoples crud, sound familier Scott growls Sadie: Heres the map to get the idol Nearby Dj and Dawn are talking. Dawn: Dont tell anyone i have an idol Dj:: Its a toilet paper holder Dawn: What Dj opens it Dawn: Why would owen have a toilet paper holder like that! Lindsay runs up Lindsay: I know! All the old cast got one. The nice creepy goth girl gave them to us! Dawn: Gwen? Lindsay: The NICE creepy goth girl? Dj: Monica is NOT nice Lindsay: I meant tylers sister! She an intern! Dj: Tyler has a sister? Lindsay: No! Dawn: But you said she was.... Lindsay: No i didnt, i said that mean creepy goth girl Monica.... Dawn: No..... Lindsay walks away Dj: Gotta go! He takes the toilet paper holder with him. Katie Sadie and Dj Dj: Got dawn to lose the Idol, we can keep this one Katie: Its fake. Dj: Yea...... Sadie: Now we cant keep the idol! Katie: Nevermind scott has the idol by now, now the challenge is a scavewnger hunt, and Monica told me where it was, ill tell everyone, but dawn first so she will be inm front, i trip her, i win and everyone votes her and Scott saves her! Izzy: Nice plan! Sadie: When did you get here? Izzy is gone Dj: Oh no Chris Challenge time! Line up outside! Chris: Find a orange key somewhere in the area Katie runs in front everyone follow me! Everyone follows without question, dawn pulls out in front with katie and katie trips her, causing everyone else to trip. Katie runs onto the beach and grabs the key. Katie: YES I WIN!!! Over on the dogpile Sadie: Dawn, you triped us, what the heck! Tyler: Nice going Eva: Your so out Everyone mumbles in agreement Dawn looks worried Elimination Ceremoney Chris: Lets get right to buisness. Scott Duncan Trent Katie Sadie Owen Izzy Cody Noah Dakota heather Brick Leshawna Zoey Mike Bridgette B Tyler Lindsay DJ Eva Justin Monica Beth, and Sierra. Our bottom two is...... Dawn and Anne Maria. Dawn and Anne Maria look at each other, nervous. Chris:Our last person safe is..... Anne Maria! Katie nudges Scott Scott: Wait! Chris: What? Scott: I have a Immunity idol! Im using it on dawn! Chris: Then Anne Maria is out with 5 votes! Anne Maria: You goota be kidding me! Chris: Nope, into the cannon! Anne Maria gets into the cannon and is launched! Chris: What will happen next on total drama island!